


diplomacy // lady loki x reader

by 18amuro (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dominance, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/18amuro
Summary: Your woman, loki, distracts you when you least expect her to.(general smut warning, f/f relationship! please don't read if you're not comfortable!!)





	diplomacy // lady loki x reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at smut because writing it involves expressing vunerability and I don't really read it all too much but I notice there aren't many of these with lady loki n a ton with male loki, and for me those r really hard to read. I figure some gals out there might have the same problem so ? enjoy!!

It was her eyes that caught you.

It was dark, late, you were a bit delerious and frankly, frustrated. You hadn't seen Loki in what felt like years, and seeing her like that was enough to do you in.

Loki liked furs. Expensive furs. They validated her. A lot of times in her male form, she thinks she's doing something with those suits, but she really just looks like a 15 year old at his uncle's wedding. 

But seeing her in nothing at all, it didn't get any closer to pure bliss.

She wasn't quite spread out. Her legs were far apart, splayed across the bed luxuriously, in a sort of casual power stance. Her body was clad in nothing but the finest robes and sheets from the swell of her breasts to just barely above her hipbones, enough so that you could tell she wasn't wearing panties, contouring her curves. The robes were slick and smooth and all wrapped around her body, just enough to give you an idea of what lay under. 

The eyes caught you. She did this on purpose.

You'd been at a meeting when it started. Discussing important business with important people when the hottest, most steamy sensual images began to plague you. You had to lean on a nearby pillar to regain your balance for a moment. 

They began again as soon as you caught your breath. 

You hear a lady, "Don't stop." 

You excused yourself from the nights company in order to escape to the balcony, get some air, gripping onto the railing for dear life. 

You were hot, and bothered, and you knew just who was doing this, and here she was.

She puts her hand right above her mouth. Her fingers are long and pale and smooth and glow in the moonlight, like it's where they belong. You can make out where they curve, right where they would hit you.

"You've been thinking of me." She smiles faintly.

You swallow, "I have."

She arches her back up a bit in the manner you think a snake would, so that the robe adorning her body exposes just what's between her legs. Her smile grows wider as you bite your lip and clench your jaw.

"You've been thinking of me quite a bit, I think. Tell me," her fingers are in that spot now, wrists barely going past her makeshift outfit, "you do it, right? You have to."

She enters a finger. You bite your lip harder.

"Do what?" You cover your mouth with your hand and stick the other in your pocket.

"Touch yourself." Her mouth parts and back arches further, "thinking of me." A drop of sweat forms at her brow and travels down to her jaw, and then right between her cleavage and under the robes. 

"Have you been watching me again?" You frown.

"You said it yourself, you admit it!" Her eyes blow wide and dark as she begins thrusting to her own rythm.

Ah, you did just fess up, didn't you?

"I don't mind." She says, punctuating every word with a gasp. Her breathing is rapid.

Your hand reaches behind you to unclasp your dress. "Don't mind what?"

"You. Doing it. Thinking of me." Her head goes back and she lets out some deviant noise. Not quite a moan, per say, but something of a cry. The thought of you doing it, thinking of her, it broke her, broke her to the point of sobbing. You had made this woman sob without laying a hand on her, out of desire for you. The thought spurred you on.

You waltz over to the bed now, clad in your lingerie that seemed to do her in even further.

She doesn't look away from your face as she goes at it, getting off on you watching her. You let it continue for a moment before grabbing her wrist just as she was close to the edge. She whines.

"I was doing a really great job today. Diplomacy, all that good stuff, and you do this. Do you care for timing, maybe a little tact for when you pull these stunts?"

She smiles as you lift up the hand she was using and sucked her fingers clean, moaning a little and grinding on her thigh for effect. "Of course I do, loveliest, apple of my eye, but isn't it exciting? You knowing whenever I think of you, want you, no matter where you are?"

You move to straddle her and she shifts a little, moving her hips up in a futile attempt to get some friction. You grab the robes that she dressed herself in and flung them off the bed, leaving her with nothing. She looked very pleased, all bared for you. 

You smiled a bit, just at the sight. Your woman, spread across your bed with her arms in place above her, completely exposed to you. Her hair fanned out and created a halo around her body, framing her.

"It's incredible," you say, "to see something that you've been dreaming of for so long." 

Her face reddens as she smiles a bit, and you take her lips in yours. The kiss doesn't last very long, as you move your mouth, planting kisses along her neck and jaw, oh, she's so warm, and attacking her breasts. She let's out moans ranging from breathy to down right illicit, grinding her wet slit right up into yours and between your thighs. You wedge your leg out from under hers and turn on your side so that her body was in between your legs, allowing you to finger her with your right hand and fondle her breast with the right.

What was it about her that got you like this?

You both fell backwards on the bed, now lying down right where the night graced you two. She looked exquisite being caressed by the moon, you'd never been jealous of a beam of light before.

You had worked her quite close before ceasing your actions and moving up so that your eyes were level. She has that lewd look on her face, all arousal and never satisfaction, and after a moment of eye contact, she kisses you with enough passion to take your breath away.

You wrestle for a moment, tongues curling and dipping around each other, both trying to make it on top. Your hand wraps around her back and pushes it towards you, enough so that your breasts rub against hers and her legs tangle with yours. 

You push her to the bed and lick a trail from her cleavage, fondling and pinching her breasts a bit in the process, down to her hips, and just where she wanted you. 

You begin with your fingers, pressing up into her and forming small fingers as her breathing got more and more labored, and she began to let praise leave her lips - "You're so good to me, you're wonderful."

You wished she could see herself like this, all melted and wrapped around your fingers.

You figured she'd suffered enough as you finally begin to lap her wetness. You hold her down with one hand and reach to the floor to grab one of the discarded furs to place between your legs. You begin humping it as you kitten lick her clit, and adjust her so that her thighs were wrapped around your head - she was so soft! 

For Loki, you getting off around her robes while eating her out was just enough to have her come quickly with a single cry, legs spreading as her cum filled your mouth. You rolled over, gasping, and used the same robe to wipe your mouth.

Loki is absolutely sated, gazing at you with the passion of all the stars, "You're gorgeous, beautiful like this. I'm always impressed at how well you manage to take a woman."

You smile as you fondle your breast a bit, "Seeing you around so often, I eventually got really good at playing with myself. I'm always willing to use that knowledge," your hand traces from your breast to her thigh, "for your benefit. But there is something I've been wanting to try for a while now."

She nods in anticipation and you lean over to whisper it in her ear, like excited horny bastard you were.

Her eyes widen as she moves to look at you, "That?"

You smile cockily, "Is it bad I've been wanting to try that forever now?"

She grins back, her breath all labored again, "Is it bad I'm getting hot just thinking about it?" 

You glance down. The bed was soaked under her. No kidding.

You lay her down upright and she giggles in excitement as you throw your thighs around her mouth and lean down to lap hungrily at her sex that she grinds against you, rubbing her thighs and tasting her as though she were your last meal. 

She wastes no time in getting to work, eagerly lapping at you and forcing you down on her further. Her legs twitch around your face as you grab her hips, keeping her effectively trapped in place.

"You taste," breath, "like ambrosia, the sweetest, a meal fit for Asgardians," moan, "I'm gonna cum soon."

"I know, love." She giggled at the feeling of you speaking against her crotch, "Hey, let's come together, alright?" 

You let your fingers join your mouth on her as you close your eyes in ecstasy at the sensation of her tongue curling in your heat, as you both came in unison and you roll off of each other.

You force yourself upright, despite your legs feeling like jello, and move to kiss her again. Your tongues force one another to know what you both tasted like.

Loki takes control this time. She pushes you back, head dipping down to prod your breasts, causing you to laugh. She grabs the furs from earlier and leans up to tie them around your eyes.

She's gone for a moment, just one, before you feel it - a feather light vibration against your clit. Your hands tangle with the sheets as you wonder what that was.

It happens again, and again, and it stays there. She wraps her arms around you and moves up and down, the friction on your bust too much to bear.

And then you hear her laugh. "I can't believe you let yourself be distracted, lovely. That meeting was far from over." You vaguely hear her getting up, binding your wrists. 

Clothes and footsteps, "Seems that I, rightful princess of Asgard will have to take over the diplomacy stuff now, right?" You feel the vibrator from earlier stuff your cunt. It must be enchanted or something, as it moves however you do.

"Don't worry," she kisses you, "I'll be back soon."

You expect her to remove the toy and binds before leaving, but she doesn't, and instead you hear the lock click - leaving you to rile and shriek in pleasure as orgasm after orgasm claim you.


End file.
